


A Dance Of Lust And Fire

by DevilishDoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Loki, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairies, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Genital Piercing, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magic, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temptress, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fae, graphic smut, non-virgin OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDoll/pseuds/DevilishDoll
Summary: Loki does what he does best when he hears a rumour about a fire fairy who seduces and kills wandering men: He sets out to beat her at her own game.





	A Dance Of Lust And Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Russian fire fairy story - And by that I mean loosely. So very loosely in fact, that I just took the concept of a dancing fire fairy and turned it into this. Not sorry. 
> 
> Edited by the absolutely amazing [WrathKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201679/chapters/46804579#) who makes my stuff actually readable. I would seriously like to see her face when she reads through my first drafts. Go check out her lovely Loki slow burn, it's angsty, unique, and binge-worthy. 
> 
> Lille løgner - Norse for Little liar.

Fire.

Loki _hated _fire.

He always had.

He always would.

And yet here he stood before a raging bonfire, all because the prize he sought was one with the flames.

Curiosity was at fault, of course; time and time again, Frigga had warned him of the dangers of being too inquisitive, be it as a child, or an adult.

Loki had not listened. He _never _listened.

A thousand years, a hundred awry adventures, and innumerable dalliances later...curiosity still ruled him.

He had no qualms with that. More often than not, his curiosity had served him _very _well.

He did, however, have qualms with how long it had taken him to find her.

Stories of the fire fairy and her antics were plentiful throughout all the realms, but information regarding a means of capturing her was scant. Loki had found this most irritating, as he had no intention of meeting his demise in the manner of the fairy’s other victims -- devoured by flames.

_He _was always the predator, never the prey.

After reading through entire libraries of books, translating a myriad of ancient scrolls and interrogating every nitwit who falsely claimed to have met her and survived unscathed, he had finally found what he was looking for.

Whereupon he proceeded to celebrate his success by debauching three so-called virgins, the names of whom he could not recall, nor cared to.

Once fully sated he had composed himself and devised a plan.

Now, all he had to do was wait for the fiery maiden to show herself.

Snapping his fingers, Loki retrieved a black leather armchair from his pocket dimension and, moving with preternatural grace, plopped himself down.

He swung his legs over the armrest and then snapped his fingers again, materialising a copy of “_Histoire d’O” _to occupy himself with while he waited.

He was halfway through the second chapter when the fire guttered, and the forest abruptly fell silent. The absolute quiet was eerie --no crickets chirping, no droning cicadas -- even the leaves had stopped their rustling in the trees.

Loki tossed the book aside and rose to his feet, eyes slitted at the leaping flames.

She had arrived.

Clad in nothing but a sheer blue gown, the fairy emerged from the fire in a single crimson flame.

Her features were striking. Skin pale as milk, hair red as sangria and wings tinged in gold. Wavy curls tumbled down her shoulders, framing her face and accentuating her sea-green eyes.

Loki’s own eyes trailed down the fae’s luscious form, and paused briefly to admire her full breasts, almost entirely on display. He could imagine the velvety feel of them in his palms, and how the rosy nipples would stiffen under his thumb’s feather light touch.

_Soon, _he told himself.

Continuing his perusal of her body, his gaze next landed on her cunt -- and the metal bar peeking out from behind her red curls, glinting in the firelight.

A breath or excitement escaped from his throat, lost somewhere between a gasp and a groan.

In an instant Loki’s cock was harder than he had ever thought possible.

_She was pierced._

So aroused was he by the sight, he almost pounced on her then and there, forgetting that she was a vixen, a succubus, that her sole purpose was to enchant him with her sirens song and then allow the flames to consume him until only his ashes remained.

Determined to beat her at her own game, Loki stubbornly willed his cock to stand down, cast a double of himself, and prepared for the games to begin.

He wasn’t left waiting long.

She smugly approached him, moving at her leisure, confident of her already-ensured victory. As though she knew the secrets of Yggdrasil, and had not a care in the world.

When she was close enough to touch him, she placed a hand on his chest, her slender fingers stroking his tunic momentarily before giving him a hard shove -- and smiled serenely as he stumbled and fell back into his chair.

Loki snarled in answer but did not move to stand. Minx! He _detested _being pushed around, but he would seek retribution later; for now, he would play along.

Her lascivious smile conveyed her desire far more effectively than words ever could.

Perceptive as he was, he did not miss the slight flutter of her golden tipped wings, betraying her arousal.

He did not bother suppressing the grin that twisted his mouth. Already her body reacted to him; she was eager, delightfully so, and he permitted himself a moment to imagine how receptive to his touch she would be.

She was likely already wet, dripping with need and shining with want. It would not be long now, he would soon have her, and she him...albeit in a different way than she was used to.

As if on cue, an enchanting melody filled the air and the enticing woman before him began to sensually sway her hips.

She was of fire yet moved like water, flowing with the grace and serenity of the sea, as waves greet the shore. Every movement was poetry itself -- the rhythmic twists of her body, the swing of her hips, the pointed toes and flexed calves.

It was exotic.

And she was telling a story, of men entrapped, possessed and consumed-- victims who were lost and soon forgotten.

What would have terrified an ordinary man, Loki found naught but intriguing.

The fairy’s garments fluttered in the light breeze, teasing what lay beyond, and though the dress wasentirely sheer, in his opinion, it still obstructed his view of her assets.

Loki looked forward to ripping it to shreds for slighting him so.

She wore an anklet which jingled with each rhythmic step, producing a soft chime that seamlessly melded into the demurely sinister music.

Realization suddenly crossed his features, and Loki silently berated himself for not noticing it sooner: The source of the spell was not the melody, nor the provocative dance itself, but the anklet. It was charmed to entrance the listener.

Disinclined to wait longer, and eager to claim his prize, Loki’s hand shot out from where it lie in wait and grabbed her by the wrist.

With lightning-quick, serpentine speed, he reversed their positions, leaving the fairy disoriented and inelegantly sprawled across the seat that he had just vacated.

“W-what?” She sputtered, perplexed to see him menacingly towering over her. “How!”

The smug prince grinned at her, showcasing his pearly white teeth, before he snapped a skinny silver cuff onto her wrist and vanished.

She felt her magic drain into the cuff, and knew then that she would not be able to escape.

“You can’t spellbind an illusion, darling,” a voice amongst the trees replied.

His voice was husky, so erotic that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Dread settled over her, turning her blood to icewater at the thought of being at the mercy of the demon who had tricked her. And despite knowing it was futile, she tugged at the cuff on her arm, anger swirling and tears rising as it refused to budge an inch.

“You won’t get it off,” Loki informed her, leaping from a branch and stalking forward.

Her struggling increased tenfold as he neared and then suddenly stopped as he came to stand before her. She sat gazing up at him, like prey resigned to its fate.

“You are trapped.”

Despite her sudden docility, she still had some fight left in her, a discovery that delighted Loki.

_“Who do you think you are!”_ she shrieked eyes blazing with fury.

“You will soon find out_,_” he promised, kneeling down before her. He wrapped his long fingers around her ankle, raising it up to examine the trinket. “Such fine workmanship,” he purred, “But,” he added, the smirk on his face widening to a leer, “You won’t be needing it anymore.”

He savagely tore the anklet off her, relishing her yelp of pain and how it echoed throughout the still-silent forest.

Ember found the lack of noise beyond eerie. It brought forth the memory of the stories she had been told about the beliefs of the Mortals, that animals could sense danger long before it arrived...That they knew when disaster would strike, when a threat was near, when evil was at play.

Even worse, it made her aware of the fact that they might have been right.

And it made her afraid, for she could not seem to recall any other time where the forest had fallen as silent as it was now.

In fact, she could not recall it ever being silent at all.

It had never occurred to her that _she _would be the one in peril, much less at the hands of one who was supposed to be _her_ victim. 

She was startled out of this unpleasant thought when the dark-haired brute unceremoniously dropped her leg and wrapped the same hand around her throat.

“Tell me your name,” he commanded.

Glaring up at him, she pressed her lips together, refusing to submit to the commands of a barbarian.

His grip tightened a fraction, a silent warning.

“Tell me your name,” he repeated in a hiss.

She did not answer.

Angered by her insistent refusal to obey, Loki squeezed harder, further constricting her airway.

“What. Is. Your. Name.”

“E-Ember,” she choked out, reaching up to yank at the hand enclosed around her neck, desperate for air.

“Ember,” Loki repeated, finally releasing her. “A pretty name for a pretty siren.”

“We are going to have so much fun,” he cooed, running the backs of his fingers down her cheek before moving to unbuckle his belt.

For a moment, she considered delivering a blow of her own, but then thought better of it. The creature that stood before her was unpredictable, who knew how he would react to assault upon his person?

“This is a Midgardian contraption,” he informed her, speaking conversationally, “It is arguably one of their greatest creations, and,” he remarked, sliding it from the loops on his trousers. “I have found that it has a great many uses.”

Collecting both her hands in his, he bound her wrists with the strip of leather and then hauled her from the chair.

“You have been very naughty, Ember,” he chided, pulling her towards a nearby oak tree, “And such disobedience merits discipline.”

Loki paused a few feet from the trunk and craned his neck to the heavens, seemingly searching for something.

“But fortunately for you,” he mused, “I am a benevolent god. And I am certain you’ll discover that your punishment doubles as a reward.”

Taking his distraction as an opportunity, she began to fight him once more, tugging hard at her bonds in the hopes that the leather would slip from his fingers and she could make a run for it.

She was sorely disappointed. 

He held her fast, ruthlessly, as a tiger holds its breakfast, leaving no room for escape.

Laughing at her futile attempt at escape, Loki reached up and wound the remaining length of the belt around a branch, forcing Ember onto her toes.

“I must confess,” he chuckled, sauntering around her tethered form and relishing every inch of what he saw, “I admire your methods. Your tactics are… ingenious to say the least. To have succeeded in your endeavours for so long, without a trace, without reprimand, is no easy accomplishment...and makes me all the more eager to have you.”

“Do not fucking touch me!” she spat.

“Such course language from such a pretty mouth,” Loki tutted. “And, you oughtn’t protest so, darling. Is this not what _you _do? Seduce men? Woo them into believing your love, that they will receive satisfaction at your hands, only to for you to murder them instead?”

He came to a halt in front of her and then he leaned in, his mouth brushing the shell of her ear and whispered “Yet is this not what you yourself desire? To be well and truly fucked? Have you not tired of merely playing seductress, and constantly depriving yourself of sampling the pleasure of a man?”

“I want nothing from you!” she insisted fiercely.

Loki cocked his head in mock confusion. “Are you certain, sweet fairy? Would I not find you wet if I were to slip my hand between those pretty little thighs?”

“No.” Her reply was firm, spoken with conviction -- and Loki saw straight through it.

“No?” he repeated innocently, trickster’s eyes sparkling with mirth, “Not even a little curious?”

“No,” she repeated.

“Hmmm,” he mused, sliding his hands over her body. “We’ll see about that.”

Without warning, he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, relishing the unbidden cry that escaped her.

“This,” Loki thoughtfully massaged the pert little buds, “doesn’t _feel _like disinterest, _lille løgner.”_

Just as she was about to angrily retort, his fingers clamped down on her and tugged sharply. Ember let out a high pitched shriek in response, jerk involuntarily against her bonds.

“Are you certain you do not want to amend what you are about to say?” Loki , caressing her abused breasts with care, but fixing her with a menacing stare to warn her against any further outbursts.

“Ok, fine! I admit it!”

The prince purred. “Admit what, Ember?”

“IAdmitThatIAmAttractedToYou.”

“And...?” he pressed.

“That I-, I want you.”

Without delay Loki had her unbound, lying flat on her back with her dress hiked up around her waist and her legs spread wide in welcome.

Then he was between them, his hands stroking up her thighs towards the thing he desired most.

When his digits reached their destination she moaned. It was a soft sound and an endearing one. He wanted to hear it again.

He began to toy with her, barely dipping the tips of his fingers into her core before withdrawing, playing with her folds and tapping her clit with a touch so feather light, he might as well not have touched her at all.

All the while avoiding the metal bauble that he _so _looked forward to experimenting with.

Loki did not stop when she began to whine and whimper; she was desperate for him to stop toying with her and _take her. _**the lack of- well, everything. **Nor did he stop when his cock threatened to burst from being kept confined for so long.

He stopped only when she began to beg and he was certain she would do _anything _he asked.

By that time, Loki was tired of restraining himself, and had done so only to prove to himself that he could.

But he would no longer.

Unfastening the ties on his trousers, he lowered them far enough over his hips to allow his prick to spring free, sighing as the cool air enveloped his aching flesh, providing momentary relief to his torment.

He was _beautiful, Ember th_ought, her gaze glued to him. Thick, long and leaking. His cock strained towards her, like it knew where she was, like it was calling for her attention.

It was a sight she would _never _forget -- had she known that he had the phallus of a god_, _she would not have resisted him at all. 

Loki slid his cock between her folds, and rubbed back and forth, coating himself in her slick. She whimpered at the contact, already delirious from pleasure and he hadn’t even breached her yet.

Frankly, Loki himself was teetering on the edge of vocalising his ecstasy. It was only through sheer willpower that he refrained -- for now, at least.

He lined himself up with her entrance and then pushed inside, hilting himself in one sharp thrust. The relief he felt was tangible — Warm, silky walls wrapped around him with such care and dedication that he let out a moaned sigh of complete satisfaction.

Ember yelped at the thick intrusion; it had been a while since she had last taken a victim, and none had been as large as he. Loki paid her discomfort no mind, and for that she was glad, knowing the pain was temporary, and was a promise of even greater pleasure.

“So tight,” he grunted, planting both his hands on either side of her head. “I hope you are ready, little temptress, because I will not be holding back.”

_“Good,”_ she gasped.

He was well-aware that Ember was no innocent maiden, yet her answer caught him completely off guard, causing him to unwittingly utter a low, feral growl that made Ember’s blood boil with need and her cunt clench like a vice.

After that desperate, one-word declaration, even if he _had _wanted to restrain himself, he would not have been able to. 

He pulled out slowly, wanting her to feel each and every inch of his cock as he stretched her to accommodate him. Then, when there was nothing but his tip still inside her, he roughly pushed forward, burying himself as deep as possible.

His eyes snapped shut in bliss, and his hips began moving of their own accord, shoving in and out of her at an animalistic pace. Distantly he could hear their combined sounds of enjoyment, but he was drunk on pleasure, lost in a great starry void and wandering an abyss of sensation from which he never wanted to return.

It was the sting of her nails digging into his back that returned him to reality. “My fiery little whore,” he chuckled, “You like it _rough,”_ he thrust forward, “and _dirty,”_ he bucked his hips once more, harder this time, before rearing back to sit on his haunches while remaining sheathed deep inside her.

He glanced down to where they were joined and let out another groan. The satisfaction at seeing her like this was deliciously perverse, whimpering and moaning in the dirt as he fucked her without abandon, stretching her taut and filling her to the brim with the cock of a god, though she knew it not.

“I know you do,” he taunted, resuming his brutal rhythm once more, timing his thrusts as he panted, “Your body at my mercy -- ah! -- and your pussy -- stuffed with my cock --” Ember involuntary spasmed around him, reducing Loki’s mellifluous voice to harsh, strained grunts as he continued, “Forced to take all of me...to let me use you as I see _fit,” _he jammed himself into her and held, straining to hilt himself as deeply as possible, and grinning in satisfaction when he heard her cry out.

He inhaled slowly, and upon exhaling he was once more in control of himself.

“Shall I fill you with my seed?” he offered, leering down at her, “Would you like that, too?”

Ember’s eyes slid shut and she moaned louder, giving him his answer.

“Of course you would,” he crooned, “It would make for a most wonderful spectacle -- imagine it! You, lying here, on display for any who passed by -- your legs spread wide and my essence dripping from your sweet little cunt.”

_“Please!”_ Ember rasped helplessly.

_“Beg_ for it,” Loki growled, “Let me hear your pleas for my mercy.”

She wanted to answer, she was _desperate _to answer, but found that she could not articulate a single thought. The sensation of him inside her was overwhelming, she felt full and yet she wanted more; she wanted him to finish her and then feel his finish,-- she wanted everything.

Her entire body jolted when he pressed his finger to her clit, she was sensitive, dangerously so, a delightful side effect from the piercing.

Loki smiled wickedly at her reaction, and began stroking her in time with his thrusts as he resumed fucking her senseless.

She was close -- he could feel her walls starting to quiver around him -- but once again, so was he. It would not be long until they both reached their long awaited climaxes, yet he did not want this to end, he wanted to stay right where he was, buried deep inside her, warm and wet and tight...

But he wanted to feel her come around his cock more.

And so he pinched her clit, and felt a subsequent thrill of delight when she orgasmed with a silent scream, her fingers digging harder into him and her body arching for the heavens.

The pressure of her cunt as she climaxed was almost too much for him, and he _yearned _to let go and reach his own.

But he couldn’t.

He wasn’t ready yet.

He fucked her through her climax and whence it was over, he relentlessly continued, this time with the intent of reaching his own.

It did not take him long.

Seconds before he fell over the edge and into absolute rapture, he moved his index finger downwards and pressed it against her piercing, sending a bolt of electric seidr through it and into her, inducing a powerful orgasm that had him moaning her name, her wailing in exaltation, and the forest echoing with their cries.

It was perhaps the most powerful orgasm he had experienced yet, and he was not entirely certain that was owed to the use of his magic.

She had thought it could not possibly get any better, _feel _any better, but she was wrong.

Loki’s long, drawn out moan of her name was the most erotic thing she had ever heard, and the sensation of his cum flooding her womb increased her pleasure tenfold. His seed was cold, welcomingly so, for she was the fire, blazing hot and doomed to burn everything in her path, including herself.

Just as he’d promised, Loki filled her to bursting. His essence dripped out of her with every spasm of his cock as he released, and puddled on the forest ground in slow, steady pulses. 

When it was over, Loki collapsed onto her panting form, trying desperately to compose himself after what might have been the greatest fuck of his life.

Having expected him to immediately withdraw and set himself to rights, Ember was briefly surprised when he slumped down onto her. And to her utter confusion, she also found that the weight of his lean body was comforting, providing her with a sense of safety she did not know she wanted.

She would be perfectly content to stay as they were for hours, but she couldn’t afford to grow attached, especially not to a beast who ravished her in the midst of a forest.

So she pushed at his chest, signalling for him to move off her, even though it was the last thing she wanted.

He withdrew with a grunt and then stood, quickly tucking himself back into his trousers.

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ember,” he purred, giving her another leering once over and finished, “With all of you.”

He then executed a dramatic bow and turned to leave.

“Wait!” she yelled out, quickly scrambling to her feet, still-shaking hands smoothing over her what remained of her dress.

He stopped and turned to face her, one regal eyebrow raised in question.

“You didn’t tell me your name,” she panted.

The smile he gave her touched her very soul.

“Loki,” he crooned.“My name is Loki.” He disappeared into the thicket without waiting for a reply.

As the dawn rose on the horizon, a shocking recognition bloomed across Ember’s features.

_She had just been ravished by the dark prince of Asgard._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment because I love them & thank you for reading. 
> 
> "He held her fast, ruthlessly, as a tiger holds its breakfast, leaving no room for escape." - Inspired by: John Halifax, Gentleman - "He Held her fast, mercilessly, as a snake holds a little bird." 
> 
> P.S if you are here because you are reading The Celestial Virgin, im sorry it is taking me forever, but im working on the next chapter and I am very much looking forward to sharing it with you. :)


End file.
